Alana Indiana
by iloveedwardcullen5
Summary: Move over Hannah Montana! There's a new popstar in town! Bella Swan is your average teenage girl...or so it would seem. She's actually teen singing sensation Alana Indiana! rated T because i dont know where this story will end up going
1. Chapter 1 Tickets

OK, im finally starting this story

**Ughh!! I was almost finished writing this chapter and my computer COMPLETELY SPAZZED and deleted the whole thing. So you guys get is 5 hours later than it was supposed to be out. Anyway, ive finally started it. Im not really sure what is going to happen with it so please give me your ideas!!**

_You get the limo out front_

_Hot styles every shoe every color_

_Yeah, when youre famous it can be kinda fun_

_Its really you and no one ever discovers_

_In some ways your just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that's it's the best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premieres_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Living two lives is a little weird_

_But schools cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that's it's the best of both worlds_

I jumped into the limo with my manager, who was also my dad, following right behind me. It's a Sunday night, so I had to leave the premiere early because I had school the next day. It's kind of tough leading a double life because one always affects the other but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

My name is Bella Swan. I have loved to sing for as long as I can remember. My dad, Charlie Swan, was a big time country singer so it wasn't to hard for me to get a record deal since he had connections. I wasn't ready to give up my normal life, so I created a new identity. I'm also Alana Indiana.

When I'm not singing or doing photo shoots or on tour, I go to school in a small town in Washington called Forks. I have to travel a lot since most of my popstar stuff is in the Hollywood area but it's all worth it.

I have 2 best friends. There names are Alice and Edward Cullen. They're brother and sister, but they were both adopted. They are both strangely beautiful. In fact, the whole family is. They have beautiful golden eyes, their hair is always neat and styled nicely, and there features are perfect.

Their family all looks strangely alike. I find it strange but I have never questioned it. They are my best friends so we tell each other everything. Well…almost everything. I haven't really told them that I'm Alana Indiana yet. I'm afraid that once they know, they won't treat me the same and they'll tell everyone my secret.

Our plane landed and we drove home. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My alarm went off at 5:45 the next morning. Ughh. School. I got up and dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and my Alana Indiana "souvenir" t-shirt. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

The morning passed uneventfully. I went to homeroom, English, Trig, and Spanish. Finally, it was time for lunch. I bought my food and headed over to the table at the far end of the cafeteria. Edward and Alice were already there. Alice was bouncing in her seat and Edward looked frustrated. Neither was acting unusually.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!!" Alice said, struggling to keep her voice down.

"What?" I said.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out 2 tickets. My mouth dropped.

"I HAVE 2 TICKETS TO TONIGHTS ALANA INDIANA CONCERT!!"

Edward's attempt to quiet her came too late as everyone in the cafeteria rushed over to our table. Each one begging to see the tickets and for Alice to take them with her. I got up, dumped my lunch, and left the cafeteria. I walked to history, silently praying that Alice told one of the kids at lunch that they could go with her.

I had no such luck.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked as she walked into history. "I'll pick you up tonight at 6. So we should be able to get there by 7, leaving us an hour before the concert to get food, t-shirts, an autograph-"

"Alice," I cut her off. "I can't go with you to the concert tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I…uhh…I promised I'd help my dad tonight. My mom's coming for a visit tomorrow and he doesn't want to let her know how big of slobs we are. So I told him I would help him."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "I guess I'll have to bring Edward then."

I laughed at the thought of Edward at an Alana Indiana concert. And took out my cell phone to tell my mom that she needed to come for a visit tomorrow. She could take the jet so she would be here around 11 the next morning.

I had biology after that with Edward. We were lab partners so we sat next to each other. We were doing an experiment with onion root tips.

"So are you really going to make me go with Alice to the concert tonight?" he asked.

I laughed. "Alice can take anyone she wants but I really can't go tonight."

He sighed. "Well, I guess that means I'm going."

We laughed about it for a little longer but before we knew it the bell rang and I was headed to my next class. Gym. The worst part of the school day. I changed in the locker room and headed into the gym to see what we would be playing.

God, it was dodgeball. Everyone else shuffled into the gym as the bell rang and we sat down as the teacher explained the rules. It's a fairly simple game. Throw the ball, don't get hit, if you get hit your out. It didn't take her long, so we divided into teams. I was picked last.

I never tried in dodgeball. Today, I sat right at the line. The girl on the other team just bounced the ball off of me so she got it back. I went to go sit in the bleachers and wait for round two. My gym teacher never minded that I didn't try. The first time we had played it, I tried to throw the ball, and it ended up hitting Lauren in the back of the head. The problem was she was on my team. She got a mild concussion. After that, I gave up, and basically spent all my time in the bleachers.

I spent the rest of the class dreaming about Edward, and how perfect he looked in biology today. I think I am in love with him. I've told Alice but never Edward. You'd think that being on stage everyday would make me less embarrassed, but it didn't. I still blushed often around him.

The bell rang so I went to the locker room and got changed. When I left the gym, it was raining so I ran outside to Edward's Volvo. Alice had beaten me there so she got shotgun. I hopped in the backseat. Edward and Alice dropped me off at my house. I got out of the car and ran to the door trying to get out of the rain quickly.

I slipped and fell about halfway up the walk way. Edward got out of the car and ran over to help me up. His hair, already drenched by the rain, looked amazing, and his eyes sparkled as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk but not succeeding. I stood up, said that I was fine, and walked into my house. I looked out the window and Edward was still standing there laughing. I stuck my tongue out and then went upstairs to get ready for the concert. It was in Seattle tonight so at least it wouldn't be far for me to travel.

I arrived at the concert 2 hours before the show was set to start. I put on my robe and went to get my hair and makeup done. They put my wig on first. It was blonde with a few loose curls and side bangs. Then they did my makeup. When they were finished I looked nothing like myself. _Perfect,_ I thought.

At 8, the concert started. I looked out into the crowd and I walked on stage. Alice and Edward stood out among all the other people. And they looked mad; very mad. I wondered why but they were staring at me and giving me death glares. It was strange.

After the show, I went to my dressing room. I took off my wig and changed into my other clothes. I had grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when Alice burst into the room.

My mouth dropped. Alice looked at me, her golden eyes frozen with anger. Edward walked in behind her, but his look wasn't angry. It was more disbelief.

"How could you?" Alice said.

**I didn't really want Alice to know that Bella was Alana Indiana yet, but she can see the future, so I couldn't find a way around it. Edward finds out by default because he can read Alice's mind.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!! It's not much yet but I really didn't have any idea how to start it. Please review!!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my authors notes :) – addict.to.reading, RoGueSurfer, blueyblonde, .All.The.Pretty.Corpses., and a veryyyy special thanks to SharniB!!**

**Ill try to get another chapter out as soon as possible but it will be difficult because I have a lot of summer work to do, and summer is almost over so I reallllly need to get it done. **

**Again, please review!!**

**-Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2 Winning Alice Over

**Ok new chapters here. I was hoping to get more people to want to be in the story but oh well. And I have picked a winner. Ok the winner for the character is MidnyghtVampyrezz. She got the part for this chapter. BUT, I have decided to include .All.the.Pretty.Corpses. in the story too, she wont be in this chapter, but she will appear later. So congrats to the winners! And heres the chapter.**

_After the show, I went to my dressing room. I took off my wig and changed into my other clothes. I had grabbed my jacket and was about to leave when Alice burst into the room. _

_My mouth dropped. Alice looked at me, her golden eyes frozen with anger. Edward walked in behind her, but his look wasn't angry. It was more disbelief. _

_"How could you?" Alice said._

"Well?" Alice said, impatiently. I was still in shock.

"Alice, please don't be mad at me, I wanted to tell you I really did." I said.

"I thought we were best friends!"

"We are!" I said back.

Edward was still standing next to the door in disbelief. I guess he was having trouble getting over the shock that I, ordinary Bella with nothing special about her, was one of the biggest teen popstars in Hollywood.

"I thought we told each other everything! I guess I was completely wrong since you kept just about your biggest secret from me!" Alice continued.

I didn't want Alice mad at me, but she was getting me angry. Why didn't she get it? I just couldn't have told her. I was too afraid that it would have ruined anything.

"Like you've told me everything! I'm sure you have secrets that you don't tell me!" I said. At this Alice grew quiet. Her eyes softened. Across the room, Edward's expression of disbelief turned to panic. So they were keeping secrets from me.

I was about to continue yelling, when my bodyguard walked into the room. Her name was Jordan, but I always called her Jay. She's about 5' 8" and had light brown hair with slight waves. Her eyes were a light green. She had a great fashion sense, and helped to pick out my clothes before every concert. She didn't look like much of a bodyguard, since she was thin. But she was extremely long, and had studied martial arts forever. She has lightening fast reflexes so the inside joke between us was "Jay like Cheetah."

"Everything all right in here?" she said, eyeing Edward and Alice. "I heard yelling and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Everything's fine, Jay, thanks. I'll meet you out at the limo in 10 minutes."

"Alright, 10 minutes, I'll be counting." And with that she left. I turned back to Alice.

"Look, Alice. I don't want us fighting; I want us to stay friends. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would treat me differently if I told you. Like you would like Alana better than me."

"You thought that?" she said, "That could NEVER happen, Bella, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, a smile dancing across my face. "And to prove it, I'm gonna show you something that I have never shown to any other friend before."

The next day, Alice and I were sitting in my bedroom.

"So what were you going to show me? The thing that you've never shown to any other of your friends?" she asked.

"Ok, Alice, I don't know if you're ready for this." I smiled as I said it.

"I'm ready she said, just show me."

I took her by the hand and led her to my closet. I opened the doors and stepped in.

"Why am I in your closet?" she said, obviously upset that this was all I was going to show her.

"Because," I said, "behind my closet, is my closet." I moved the ordinary everyday clothes aside, revealing doors that led to my closet that held the clothes that I wore when I was going out as Alana Indiana. The doors were huge; they were a really fancy and expensive wood. It was double doors with 2 small rectangular windows on each. The glass was frosted so you couldn't see through. The handles were bronze. The handle of the door on the left was in the shape of an A, and the door on the rights handle was in the shape of an I; AI for Alana Indiana.

I opened the doors, and Alice gasped. I laughed at her reaction. It was the same reaction that I had when I had seen the closet for the first time, right after it had been finished.

The closet was huge, bigger than my bedroom. The floors were a light purple color and the wall was a shaggy white carpet. The furniture was a deeper purple. Their were 2 arm chairs that were big comfy arm chairs, and the coffee table between them was the same wood that the doors had been made of. The clothes were on a revolving platform. It was automatic and when I turned it on, the racks of clothes would spin by, and I could stop it when I wanted. There were so many clothes that it took 15 minutes for the platform to make one full rotation. I had a rack of shoes lined on the wall.

Alice was looking at the shoes when she turned and said "There's so many!"

I laughed. "Wait, there's more." I pressed a button next to the shoes and the shelves pulled away from the wall, and more shelves of shoes. Alice squealed and I laughed again. The handbags were displayed throughout the room. Alice sat in an arm chair looking around her.

"I must have died, because I'm in heaven," she said.

The next day at school, Alice looked like the happiest person on the planet, it was funny. I passed Edward in the hallway on the way to English the next morning.

"Hey," I said as I passed him. He ignored me and kept walking. It was really strange, and oddly I was really upset. Usually when I said hi he would stop and talk to me, or at least he would say hi. Why didn't he talk to me? I decided that he must not have heard me. I didn't really believe it but it seemed to the only explanation.

Edward wasn't at lunch that day so Alice and I sat at the table by ourselves. Alice didn't know where he was. It was strange for Edward not being at lunch, and Alice and I probably looked like loners to the rest of the cafeteria sitting by ourselves.

I walked to biology, assuming that Edward had gone home before lunch, but he was sitting there in his regular seat. He was taking notes on a chapter of the textbook and didn't look up. I went and sat down next to him in my assigned seat.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." His voice was emotionless and he didn't look up from his work.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" I asked.

"Busy." He answered.

I was determined to make conversation. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." I was only getting one word answers which was totally unlike Edward. Something must be wrong. I didn't press it further though because Mr. Banner walked into the room then. We sat through the rest of the class in silence, listening to Mr. Banner drone of about photosynthesis.

The second the bell rang, Edward was out of his seat and walking to the door. I walked to gym, and after a torturous class of dodgeball, it was time to leave. I got changed and walked to the car. I had gone with Edward and Alice that day so I searched the parking lot for the familiar Volvo.

I found it and walked over to it. Edward was already in the car but Alice wasn't yet. Yes, I get shotgun. Alice and I were always fighting over who got shotgun so we decided whoever got there first got it. In the morning, Alice always got it, so I tried to rush in the afternoon to make sure that I would get it. Since Alice usually took a while talking to her friends, it usually wasn't that hard for me to beat her.

I got in the car, and Edward turned up the stereo. It was extremely awkward because it was so obvious that he didn't want to talk to me. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes when Alice finally got to the car. Edward turned down the music and Alice started talking about a shopping trip that she was planning for us for tomorrow night.

"Uhh..Alice?" I said, unsure of what she would think.

"Ya?" she said. She didn't seem to upset that I had interrupted her.

"Uhh…I can't go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh." She grew quiet. It was strange for Alice to be quiet. I didn't like it, but I didn't know what else to say, so we drove in an awkward silence. Alice and I were hanging out at her house today so we went right there.

Edward got right out of the car and went up to his room. And Alice and I grabbed our bags out of the trunk and went up to her room. We took out or homework and started working on it. Usually, we didn't get much work done because we were always talking about something, but today it was silent. I couldn't take much more.

"Alice, about tomorrow…the reason I can't go is because there's an Alana Indiana concert tomorrow in Salem that I have to go to."

"No, Bella, it's alright I understand." She sounded upset although she tried not to show it.

"No, it's not alright, and that's why I want you to come with me."

"REALLY?!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. She was obviously excited because she was bouncing up and down and talking at a very fast pace. I had difficulty understanding it.

"OhMyGodBellaThankYouSoMuchICantWaitItsGonnaBeSoMuchFunOhMyGodINeedToGoShoppingWhatAmIGoingToWear?!" Alice started ripping through her closet.

"Alice, ALICE." I screamed. She stopped and walked over to me.

"Alice, you're going to need a disguise. If people see you with Alana, people will start putting 2 and 2 together and figure out that I'm Alana," I explained.

"Hmm…You're right. Come on. We need to go shopping right now."

**YAY. Believe it or not that was a super long chapter for me. It really wasn't that long, about 5 microsoft pages, but that's long for me. Anyway, anybody have any guesses as to why Edward was acting so weird? Oh and to clear things up, Bella does not know that Edward and Alice are vampires yet. I know that a lot is taken from the actual show, and that kinda annoys me, but I needed a way to start it off. It will get different later on.**

**I hope you liked it. I know I liked this chapter. I actually wrote it on the way to my brother's hockey tourney. I'll make sure that I write chapters for my other stories on my way back! So please review and tell me what you think. Any questions and I can guarantee that I'll reply. So REVIEWW!! Anything you want to tell me about, hit that button.**

**Thanks for reading!! REVIEW!! Haha my favorite word :)**

**-Shannon **


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

**OMG!! Im sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to put this up. Im awful. I know. *slaps myself on face* I promise ill pay more attention to this story. I just had an AWESOME idea for it, so the course of the story is gonna change a little bit. Anyway, here chapter 3, and sorry again!**

Alice dragged me around the many stores of the mall, asking my opinion on almost every single thing on the racks. I wasn't paying much attention.

"Bella? Bellaaaaaaaaaa… HELLO?" She knocked on the side of my head.

"Sorry, Alice. I zoned out for a bit there," I said.

"A bit?" She asked. "You've been out of it all day."  
I sighed. "I guess."

"What's up, Bella? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing, Alice," I said, turning away to look at something on the rack behind me. "I was just trying to figure out why Edward has been acting so weird. It's what I was afraid of. I was worried that when people knew I was Alana Indiana, people would treat me different…and he is. We've barely talked."

"Ah…Well, I wouldn't worry to much about it, Bella. Edward's just not good with change. He wasn't really expecting to see you up on stage. He'll get over it soon."

"I hope so…"

~*~

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

~*~

I sang as I made dinner for Charlie and me. He was working a little late because he had left early the other day to get ready for the concert. We didn't really need the money that working overtime offered, but Charlie had to make it seem like we did. Otherwise people would get suspicious about why we were so well off. That's why we had a small house, we lived in a small town…no one would ever guess.

I was grateful for my small town life. I loved to sing, but I couldn't deal with the cameras flashing everywhere I went. I wanted to have real friends, a real relationship… This way I could have everything. Well, almost everything…

I decided I would talk to Edward on the way to school tomorrow. I would snap him out his trance and make turn him back into the best friend I loved. The best friend I loved a little too much…

~*~

I walked outside to wait for my ride. I walked to the end of the driveway, being careful not to trip. I put the bills in the mailbox and stood in the center of the driveway, looking down the road for the familiar silver Volvo. Instead a white van pulled up in front of me. It took me to long to register that I should run. Two cold hands grabbed me and pulled me into the van as I began to turn to run. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the van door slammed shut.

I felt something cold at my throat.

"Scream again, and I slit your throat."

I didn't say anything. The man with the harsh voice and cold hands continued to hold the knife to my throat as we drove away.

"W-why?" That was all I could manage to whisper.

"Shut up," he said, pressing the knife close to my throat. It cut a little bit and I could feel the blood trickling a little bit downward. Suddenly, the man through me roughly against the back door and jumped into the front seat. My head hit the door hard. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Help me, Edward," I whimpered as I fell into darkness.

~*~

"Hurry, Edward!" Alice screamed, at the top of her lungs. It came out as a high pitched screech.

"I know! I'm going!" I screamed back as the speed limit reached 140 miles per hour on a residential street. I skidded to a stop in front of Bella's house. She wasn't outside on the driveway waiting like normal. Oh no, they hadn't got here before us, had they?

I turned to Alice and read her mind. I saw a man holding a knife to Bella's throat. Then I saw her thrown across a small room and hitting her head on the wall. She fell unconscious but not before whispering, "Help me, Edward."

Alice looked like she was going to cry, and if she could, she probably would be.

I whipped the car around and headed back down the road to my house. I had to tell the others what was going on, and then, I was going to find Bella.

**Ok kinda short, but that starts my great idea. so REVIEW tell me what you think. And I understand if you yell at me for my poor updating skills :( I know, im sorry again. Reviews make me type faster, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ryan

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here you go…**

I burst through the door into my house with Alice on my heels.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I yelled. Both were in front of me in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's been kidnapped. We're going out to find her. We think vampires are behind it," I said.

"But what vampires do we know that would take her?" Esme asked. The room grew quiet. I looked to Alice.

"James," she said quietly.

"We'll stay here in case he calls the house for ransom. You two go out and look for her."

"Alright, Bye Carlisle, Bye Esme. Hopefully we'll see you soon."

~*~

I woke up to the sound of a moving van. My head was throbbing and I struggled to sit up. I leaned against the back door that I had been thrown against. The two men were in the front seat, talking to fast for me to make out what they were saying. I whimpered and held my head.

The van came to a rough stop and I was thrown forward. The man in the passenger seat came to the back of the van and grabbed my leg pulling me towards him. When I was close enough he grabbed me around the waist and slid the door open. He roughly pulled me out. I struggled to keep my eyes open under the bright rays of the sun which I hadn't seen in hours. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I noticed we were in front of a large white house. It was much like the Cullen's house. It was deep in the woods.

The man continued dragging me. He pulled me into the house with little effort. The other man opened the door revealing a sparsely decorated house. I didn't have much time to view the details because the man picked up speed. We were down a long hallway in mere seconds. I felt like I was going to throw up.

He threw me into a room and locked the door. I just laid there for a few moments until the nauseas feeling passed. Then I sat up and leaned against the wall. The room was bare, with a single window and a bed. The walls and carpet was white. I felt like I was in an insane asylum. I climbed on the bed and curled into a ball. Silently crying, I fell asleep.

~*~

"Well, where could James have taken her?"

"How am I supposed to know where an in-" Alice stopped mid-sentence. Her face went blank and I knew she was having a vision. When it was over she turned to me.

"She's in a small room where everything is white. She's scared, but she's not hurt to bad. She's alive."

"And we don't know where that white room could be?" I asked.

"No. The only way we are going to be able to find him is to trail his scent. I think we need a tracker's help."

"What? You mean Ryan?"

"Yeah, he could help us a lot. I think we should find him," she answered.

"No way," I answered, gritting my teeth. "You know he doesn't like me, Alice. Besides, by the time we get to Alaska, Bella could be dead."

"Then I'll go alone," she said. "I'll bring him back. You keep looking and if you can't find her, Ryan will help."

"And if he won't?"

"He will," she said. "He likes Bella as much as you do."

"Fine, Alice," I skidded to a stop. She opened the car door and hopped out.

"See you later," she said, and took off running. I stepped on the gas and loosened my grip on the wheel. I hadn't noticed how tight I had grabbed it when she had said Ryan's name. The imprints of my hands were now imprinted into the steering wheel. Shoot.

I couldn't decide whether I wanted Ryan's help. He was the best tracker I knew, so I knew he could help a lot, but I didn't want him anywhere near Bella.

"_Hey Edward," Ryan said. His arm was wrapped around Bella's waist as they walked through the hallways. I raised my eyebrows._

"_You…and Bella?" I asked, confused and upset. _

"_Oh, yeah. We're going out now. I told you that, didn't I, Edward?" Bella said._

"_Umm…No, I think you forgot to mention that._

"_Bella! Come here! You have to see the new shoes that Rosalie bought! They are gorgeous! Come on, she's down that way," Alice said._

"_Be right back," Bella said. When she walked away I turned to Ryan._

"_What the hell, man? You know I was going to ask Bella out this weekend," I said._

"_Yeah," Ryan said. "I guess I just beat you to it. See you later." Turning his attention to the direction Bella had just went he said, "Hey Bella! Wait up!" And took off after her._

……………

_Bella, Alice, and I all sat outside on the deck at the annual end of the summer cook out. The sun was just beginning to set and we all sat together. Bella was eating a hamburger and Alice and I were pretending to eat some French fries. _

"_Hey, Bella, Where's Ryan?" Alice asked. _

"_Oh, yeah, he's not coming."_

"_Why not?" I inquired. Ryan and her were usually inseparable._

"_We broke up," she stated simply. _

"_Oh my gosh! Why? Are you ok, Bella?" Alice asked, talking a mile a minute._

_She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I should be, I'm the one that broke up with him."_

"_Why?" Alice repeated. My stomach was doing somersaults. This could finally be my opportunity. Bella was single now…_

"_I'm too busy. I don't really want to have a boyfriend right now."_

_My heart fell. I'm sure my expression showed how I felt cause Alice kicked me from under the table._

"_Oh yeah, that's too bad for Ryan, I guess..."_

I had been thinking about those memories when a voice began to speak in my head. Usually, I tuned out what people were thinking, but I recognized this voice.

"_Come and find her, Edward…"_

~*~

I dreamed. I dreamed of Edward and Ryan. The looked gorgeous as usual. Edward had bronze hair. It was messy but it always looked perfect. He had beautiful golden eyes and a perfectly toned body. Ryan had blonde hair. It fell just above his eyes and flipped upwards at the end. He had golden eyes as well and was slightly more muscular than Edward. Both were extremely pale.

I dreamed that they were fighting…over me. It was scary. I was crying and

begging them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. I pleaded with them and finally they stopped. They walked up to me.

"Bella, the only way to make us stop is to pick one of us. The other will be gone from your life forever," Ryan said.

"B-but I don't w-want to pick just one of y-you," I stammered. "I love you both."

"You have to choose," Edward said.

I woke up in a cold sweat. The only blanket on the small bed had been tossed around and had eventually landed on the floor. I sat up and looked up at the small window. It was dark out. I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around myself. It was thin and it was very hard for me to keep warm. Eventually, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~*~

"Bella's missing," I said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"She's been kidnapped."

"By who?" Ryan asked. I had to shush him. We were in the school hallways.

"We think it's James. We need your help. He could kill her."

"Thank god he hasn't yet. Come on, we'll take my Mazda."

We ran to his car at full vampire speed, and took off down the highway.

**Ok that switched POV a lot. So its Edward, Bella, Edward (including flashback), Bella, Alice. Next matter of business, what did you think of Ryan? I, myself, am totally in love with him. Ahhhh…but tell me what you think of him. The picture of his mazda is in my pro. Its intense. Also, anyone curious about bella's singing career as Alana Indiana? ;) review and you might find out!**

**So please review!! For valentine's day? Please? Although most of you will probably be reading this on the 15****th****… please anyway**


	5. Chapter 5 TO CAITIE

**Hey everyone. sorry this is a quick authors note. keep reading the other chapter!! Anyway, caitie, I tried to write back to you but your profile is not letting me send something? I don't know there is no "send message" button like I usually see. So im not ignoring you!! When you fix it tell me and ill send you what I was going to**

**-Shannon**

**p.s. this note will be deleted right after the next chapter is put up so DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER or you wont be able to review the next one. Got it?**

**I bet you have never heard an author say that but listen to me.**

**DON'T REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE**

**DON'T REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE**

**DON'T REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE**

**DON'T REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE**


End file.
